Shower, cold, bed
by titanereri456
Summary: Zoom has a shower, gets a cold and spends some time in the bed with Vert
1. shower

**This is my first battle force 5 story. I used to love battle force 5 when I was younger, I had a toy of the buster and I fell in love with Zoom straight away. I've started watching BF5 again and now I'm shipping vroom so enjoy. I don't own battle force five and the characters.**

Vert, Zoom, Stanford, Sherman and Spinner and Agura drove into the hub, they were all worn out from their last battle, Vert got out of the saber and and walked over to Sage. "Well done Vert", she said. "Thanks" Vert replied, handing Sage the battle key. "We will be changing out of our suits and relaxing", Stanford said walking off, the rest leave except Zoom. Zoom paused for a moment; Staring at Vert, eyeing his body. In the recent days Zoom had been staring at Vert's body, the rest of the team had noticed this but they didn't want to say anything. Zoom finally walked off silently to his room.

Zoom got to his room and decided to take to take a shower as he got sweaty, kicking bad guy butt. Zoom took off his shocksuit and the rest of the clothes underneath. Zoom stepped int the shower and began to run the water, he adjusted the temperature to cold and got under. the cold water was nice against his body. Zoom began to think about Vert again, a blush crept on to his face. He looked down and saw his growing erection. Zoom's hand traveled to his length and began to rub the tip. Zoom moaned a little. He turned round, sat on the floor of his shower with his back against the wall and strokes his length a bit faster. "mmm...Vert", Zoom moaned. Zoom's other hand drifted down to his balls and begins to play with them; rolling them in his hands. "Oh man", he said. Zoom picked up his speed, stroking his length faster, his left went up to his chest and twisted a nipple. Zoom let out a loud whine. Zoom placed his fingers near his hole and slowly pushed them in. He begin thrusting his fingers in and out of his asshole. "Ahh v-Vert", Zoom moaned loudly as his fingers pressed and rubbed against his prostate. Zoom felt his stomach tightened and moaned as he came, white stuff landing on the shower floor. After a moment of calming down, Zoom got up, cleaned himself off and left the bathroom. He dried himself off, put some pajamas and left to get some food.

**Done, it will posted on fanfiction soon-Otter, also now on Wattpad**


	2. cold part1

**Part 2, here we go, Zoom gets a cold and Vert takes care of him along with Sage, still Vert x Zoom.**

When Zoom woke up this morning, something was not right, his head hurt and his body ached. Zoom ignored it and got up; he put his shocksuit on and went to the kitchen to get some food. After having a drink of water Zoom went off to the where the vehicles parked. "Morning Zoom", Agura said. "Morning" Zoom replied. Zoom didn't get very far to his bike when he fainted. "ZOOM", Agura shouted Zoom's name. Sage, Tezz, AJ, Stanford and Spinner rushed over to see what the commotion was about. "I'll go and get Vert", Agura said running off. She found him in the living room playing games with Sherman. "Vert Zoom collapsed", Agura said. Vert and Sherman got up from their seats and took off , running to Zoom, Agura followed them. "What happened", Vert asked. "He was walking to his bike when he suddenly fell", Agura said. When they arrived Sage, AJ, Stanford and Spinner were around Zoom while his head rested in Tezz's lap. "Is he ok", asked Vert. "He doesn't look good", Tezz replied. "From the looks of it he has a fever", Spinner added. Vert picked up Zoom and took him back to his room, where Sherman, Stanford and Vert changed Zoom out of his shocksuit and headband into clean pajamas. Spinner was sent out to go to the next town to get some medicine for Zoom's cold and fever while Agura came into Zoom's room with a bowl of cold water and some towels for Zoom's forehead. Vert wet a towel, pushed Zoom's fringe out of the way and placed a wet towel on his head, the others left to return sorting out their vehicles. Vert sat by Zoom, on the bed watching him.

Two hours later Spinner returned with the meds. He went to Zoom's room, Spinner opened walked up to Vert and handed him the medicine. "Zoom is supposed to take it one spoon in the morning and two spoons at night, it will make him sleepy and tired", Spinner said. "Thanks spin", Vert said, rubbing Spinner's hair, Spinner smiled. "Get better Zoom", Spinner said quietly. Vert changed the towel for a new wet one and placed it on Zoom's head, Vert and Spinner left the room quietly. Not long after they left Zoom's room the stormshock alarm goes off and Vert and Spinner leaped into action. By the time they got back it was after lunch, Vert and the others stopped at Zeke's diner to get some pizza. When they got back Sherman and Spinner took the pizza to the kitchen and placed them on the counter while Vert visited Zoom. When he arrived he walked in and grabbed the chair that Sage must have placed it there. Slowly Zoom began to stir, slowly he opened his eyes halfway. Vert came into his line of view. "W-what...happened", Zoom asked weakly between a mini coughing fit. "Take it easy, you collapsed in the garage, come get some sleep", Vert said softly. With that Zoom shut his eyes and was asleep in seconds, quietly Vert left the room to get some pizza.

Zoom woke up again later that evening in the bath, being washed by Tezz. The cold water was nice against his hot body. "You ok", Tezz asked, Zoom nodded back. Zoom looked down to find he was naked but he didn't care, when Tezz finished he unplugged the water in the bath. Tezz wrapped Zoom up in his orange towel and lift him up. "Toilet", Zoom said then placing a hand over his mouth. Tezz realized what has going on so he quickly got Zoom to the toilet, Zoom kneeled down and threw up in the toilet only being bile as he hasn't eaten anything since last night. When Zoom finished-Tezz handed him a tissue to wipe his mouth, Zoom took the tissue and wiped his mouth. Tezz carried him back into his room and helped Zoom get dressed into clean pajamas, Tezz got Zoom's medicine out-opened it and pour some on the spoon. After taking his medicine twice-Zoom was back in bed. **"What time is it", Zoom asked. "its 9.00", Tezz. Zoom's eyes began to close, it didn't took him long before he was asleep. Tezz quietly left the room and went off to shower and put pajamas on.**

**I've decided to make this a two part one**

**Zoom:why **

**Bc it would be really long**

**Agura:why**

**BC I SAID SO and I hope u enjoy the story so far**


	3. cold part2

**A/n: part 2 here we go, enjoy and I don't own battle force 5 and the characters. This might be a short chapter.**

When Zoom woke up the next morning he felt much better, Sage came in and greeted Zoom. "You look much better today", she said. Zoom nodded, Sage gave Zoom his medicine, he put his dressing gown on and walk to the kitchen with Sage. When Zoom arrived he sat down at the kitchen table. "Hey Zoom", Vert said. "How do you feel", Agura asked. "Better but still a bit rubbish", Zoom said. Everyone finished their breakfast and the guys except Zoom got changed into their battle suits. When everyone got to the garage of the hub, the alarm goes off and Vert, Tezz, Agura, Stanford, Sherman and Spinner leapt into action.

When they came back it was lunchtime, Vert and the others pick up some za on the way back to the hub. When they pulled into the hub Spinner got out and took the pizzas to the kitchen with Sherman. Zoom was in the living room playing games, Vert came and gave Zoom the news. "The pizzas here if you want some, you should really eat as you haven't eaten anything yesterday", Vert said. "Yeah I like some", Zoom replied pausing the game and getting up. After lunch another battle zone opened everyone except Sherman, Spinner and Zoom, the three went to the living room to play video games.

That evening Zoom went to bed early, he took his medicine and was tucked into bed by Vert. "Goodnight", Vert said. "Night", Zoom said back. Zoom's eyes closed and he fell asleep. Slowly and quietly Vert left the room and heads off to hang out with Tezz.

**A/n: I told u it will be bloody short but anyway next chapter is the bed bit so the next chapter is not for homophobic people and/or those who hate yaoi. Also, I started using Grammarly to improve my story writing, and apparently my writing is pretty good. I just need to use different words but yeah.**


End file.
